Seng
"''Nobody can step on my face!And while I'm still here,nobody steps on Chinese!" - Seng '' Seng Wai-Kin is an early 30-year old Chinese guy who held the highest position in the Sheng Long Tribe originated in Petaling Street.Seng was the one starting the feud by coming up with the idea to make the videos featuring random Malays getting beaten by Chinese people.He came up with this idea because he wanted to provoke the Malays so that the Malays would agree on one all-out war between two races. Early life and reason for hating Malays Seng comes from a family of three.He is the only son to a miner and a housewife.As a miner,his father was always jumped and scolded by his employer which is a Malay.This also happened because Seng's great grandfather was one of the top spot in the Hai San gang once which made the employer constantly insulted Seng's father for coming from a family of culprit.Eventhough getting scolded,betrayed,and jumped frequently,Seng's father managed to bare with all that in order to feed his family since they come from an awfully poor family.Seng too was always insulted in school since at that time,the Malays conquered the school due to the fact that Seng schooled in Malay school.Years later,there was an election and the result balanced the Malays and Chinese power in the country as most of Chinese representatives won chairs.Seng's father called home with a delighted voice saying that this result would make their life a little better and the Chinese would finally be spared.With all happiness,Seng's father said that he would join a parade to celebrate the Chinese' victory.While walking in the parade,what the Chinese didn't know was the Malays were very furious with that result and already prepared for a riot.Just when the Chinese passed by Kampung Baru,the Malays went on a rampage and murdered the Chinese.Among the deceased was Seng's father.After that,Seng and his mother lived in agony because of poverty.Seng's mother was awfully sick and they didn't have anything to feed themselves with.So,Seng stole food from a Malay restaurant in Kampung Baru while insulting the Malays for the way they reacted towards the election.All the Malays chased after him but he managed to escape in one alley located in Petaling Street at the same time when Fung was declaring the birth of Sheng Long Tribe.The alley where he met the wounded 30-something Fung giving his speech to Chinese to make a stand for themselves.The Malays reach Petaling Street seeing many Chinese were ready to take them on.The Malays fled away and that was the first time Chinese had ever stood up against the Malays and it was all because of Seng.That was the time Seng earned the name "Lóng zhī" which means the "Son Of The Dragon".Fung then asked Seng how long he had been running and he said he had run for 10 km thus revealing his potential to Fung.This was the time Fung decided to put Seng in the group.That was the time he inhaled his first cigarette and became Fung's protege.Fung took his hand and walked beside him outside of the alley.Seng saw Chinese unite at that place.Since then,he oftenly went to Petaling Street because he felt like that is the only place where he felt accepted.Days later,his mum died,and he decided to remain in Petaling Street. Personality Seng is a heavy smoker and sometimes a drinker.He is always seen smoking.Seng also has a basic in martial art thought by Fung as one of the fundamental elements for one to enroll in the Triad is by learning martial art.He is a smart guy with stylish hair.He is hot-tempered but also a great leader.He is also mature.Eventhough his brother-like Yon Chai was beaten by Malay schoolkids,he didn't get involved in it because there would be no honour in that act.Seng is very serious when it comes to work and he doesn't like people fooling around during work as he dubbed that act as "Malays".He always compares bad actions with Malays for example "the Malay promises","the Malay laziness","the Malay enviness" and "the Malay's obsession towards entertainment".All the pirated DVDs and non-original things are sold to Malays too as Seng dubbed this act as "stealing money by giving pleasant to the stupid Malays".Seng is a loud and rude guy.He is hot-tempered.He is also notorious and such a fearful person.He cannot tolerate when it comes to the Malays.There was a scene where a Chinese driver blew his horn because Seng didn't move his car even after the traffic light is green.Seng put his hand up and commanded his boy to move the car.But when a Malay did that,Seng got out of the car and tried to pick a fight.Seng has a sword that was left to him by his ancestor which was a top spot of Hai San group.Loves animals especially dogs desribing them as Chinese in Malaysia.He has a high dignity.This is shown when he accepted the 30-days ceasefire made by the Malays in order to welcome the Ramadhan month eventhough he could wipe them off when they are in a state of powerless.He scolded his right-hand man for suggesting that they should annihilate the Malays at that time by saying that he is not an animal.Eventhough he looks like a very fierce guy,he is actually a good friend and he takes a good care of his friends.Everything he is doing is only for the matter of his race being spared after he has suffered from being bullied by the Malays until getting his father killed by the Malays.He is also a loyal protege to Fung.He always wants to excel.This is shown when he got mad at Fung after just getting the Blue Lantern position in Wai Tin Triad.This made his violent acts towards the Malays increase.He controlls Petaling Street as he is the leader of Sheng Long Tribe.After his declaration as a Blue Lantern,he made a dragon tatoo behind his back that intersected to the front. Seng's idea of sparing his race This movie starts off with Seng stabbing two motorcyclists from his car that just robbed a Chinese woman's bag while his friend recorded this act.He did this as an act to provoke an all-out war with the Malays.Things started off when Fung revealed that he used to be the Vanguard for Wai Tin.Seng then got the idea of making his race spared by inviting the Wai Tin Triad from Hong Kong to take over KL and distribute their cocaine there.This act would make everything easier for the Chinese in Malaysia (KL specifically) to live since Wai Tin is a very influential,large,and powerful triad group and whoever controls the drug traffic,shall own the world.When Wai Tin took over,Seng would suggest the idea of making him the Branch Leader thus making him powerful in the country and sparing his race.When Fung brought Seng to Hong Kong in order to talk to Fung's old friend who now turned into Mountain Master (Dragon Head) to tell him their idea.Wai Tin's leader,Lau said that eventhough they are many Chinese in KL,KL is still not Chinese place since Malays too are there and they have larger numbers.Therefore,Lau said that Wai Tin wouldn't want to take risk by expanding their business in places they don't own unless Seng promised to wipe the main threat (referring to the Malay).Only by finishing the Malay off only Wai Tin would take action.Seng was then promoted to the lowest rank in triad society which is Blue Lantern meaning that he is an unofficial member of the triad.He may seek for help but he couldn't declare himself as one of the Wai Tin.Since then,Wai Tin ships pirated stuffs to Seng for the business in Petaling Street and that's the most they can do for a Blue Lantern since they are not ready yet for an expansion in coccaine business in Malaysia.Because of this matter that Seng did all the videos only to wait for the Malays to take actions because at that time,he didn't know who was the leader of the Malays.He also did this because he wanted a fair fight in order to prove to Lau and the Wai Tin Triad that he is capable of handling big wars.He also said that he is not a coward like the Malays did back in the Riot of Kampung Baru when they jumped on unprepared and unarmed Chinese.If he does that,he is nothing but the same as the Malays.